Teammates
by Cerulean-assassin
Summary: Neji and Tenten went to the forest to have their training but it went farther than that...warning: one-shot lime


Teammates

It has been a long time... Tenten thought, as she stood up erect before a huge old tree. She could not exactly remember since when had she started practicing with him, the cold and preachy, Hyuuga Neji. Lee has broken his arms and legs. She felt a great deal of pity towards him but she knew he could surpass that trial in life. For here, Gai-sensei was the heroic teacher here because he always stayed beside Lee as he heals although, he neglected them a bit in terms of their training. And it was like, Neji was the one taking care of her training now.

The day of the Chuunin battle, she was sitting in the bleachers among with those people excited to know who's gonna win. Although she didn't cheer obviously, she strongly believed that he could do it. But he lost, and she felt really sorry for him. She wanted to go beside him but she hesitated. She supposed he didn't need her and he would just hate people pitying him. He was one of the strongest genins. Her ability was mediocre compared to his.

She knew his defeat has changed him a lot. Although he wouldn't tell her anything, she could feel that he was a lot different now. All these years that they have been together, a vague friendship was still going on. She could not exactly tell how it was but I really felt it that way. Maybe they were not that close to each other because he does not open up himself to anyone. And she wished it would change one of these days.

Today, was Neji's nineteenth birthday. However, he insisted a training day for himself but of course with the presence of she. He grew up as physically fit, fair-skinned, handsome guy. Many girls fantasize him...unfortunately she was one of them. She had to admit to herself that has a crush on him...a secret crush! If you were asking when did it start, she couldn't exactly tell. Neji was not that bad. It was caused by the feud that should not be present after all.

"Tenten, I'm sorry, I'm late." He said panting looking down the grassy forest floor.

"It's alright." Tenten warmly smiled.

Neji thought for a moment as he recovered his breath.

Tenten seems to be getting gorgeous...Neji thought. She changed a lot from being an average-looking girl when they were twelve. He could hardly imagine how this lady withstood his entire attitude and demands. Is it ever possible that she likes him? That, he should find out... It was not challenging after all training with her. She was weak and he could never give her a strong blow since she was a girl. He imagined her hair being untied from those two buns. That would probably drive him crazy..!

"Neji-kun, is there any problem?" Tenten saw him staring at her weirdly.

"N-None! Okay, let's start." Neji declared as he positioned himself in his own taijutsu manner. The same thing went with Tenten, as she began to throw kunais on him and he avoided those things as he moved close to her. He blinked his eyes, breathed out heavily and turned his back. Tenten was upset and slipped the kunais inside her pocket.

"What's wrong?"

Neji sluggishly slid his back down the tree and sat comfortably in an Indian sit.

"This is definitely a total bore..." Neji spoke with monotony.

"Don't you like the place? We can look for another one." Tenten said nonchalantly.

"It's not about the place. It's because of you." He shut his eyes quickly.

"This is the only technique I know of. If you find it a total bore in your part, you are free to choose other opponents." She told him in distress.

"It's not like that—"

"I know that I'm not as good as you are or Lee, but you have no idea how much I try to become like you guys. But it's simply hard to be greatly talented." She confessed with teary eyes.

Neji rose from sitting and stood in front of her.

"You've got to listen to what I'm suppose to say," Tenten looked intently at him. She herself was also tired of doing that everyday. It was actually Gai-sensei's order. She was okay from being Chuunin but Gai-sensei wanted them to be Jounins or a Hokage someday.

"Tenten, I want this day to be special between us." Neji spoke softly but rigidly. He never thought it would turn out this way.

"What the hell is he talking about? This can't be true, am I dreaming?" she thought to herself.

Tenten placed her hand at the side of her thigh and pinch it painfully.

"Ouch! This is not a dream... Then what Neji? Speak up!" she screamed silently inside her mind.

"I, uh, want you..." He pulled her body close to him and planted a kiss on her lips without warning.

"N-Neji—" With muffled voice, she pushed him forcefully away from her body with her fists. A shot of blush tinted her cheeks instantly.

"What did you do?!" She spoke louder than her usual volume of voice.

That was actually surprising but it felt really, nice. Perhaps, that was giving her a boost. In her dreams, she has pictured Neji kissing her but in her conscious self, she knew he would not be interested even touching the tips of her fingers.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just trying to be honest with my feelings with you Tenten." His gaze avoided her teammate's eyes and making his cheeks blush.

"If you're really honest with what you're saying then why can't you look at me in the eyes?" Tenten challenged him.

"Neji looked cute when he blushed." She thought happily.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Neji teased, taking a few steps closer to her. Tenten stepped back and ran a bit.

"I know I can't beat your taijutsu but maybe I can do well with running away!" She dashed out leaving Neji with blank expression. He ran quickly to follow her.

"If I happen to catch you, would you let me kiss you again?!" He shouted, as she jumped up to a 30 feet tall tree.

"I know that you liked it, don't you?" He added following her way. She increased her speed like a rocket and it clearly surprised the Hyuuga guy. He discovered that she has an exceptional speed or in short—running away. Nevertheless, a girl never defeated him. He never realized that this would be hard enough for him to conquer. It must have been better if he did not show up in this training and treat himself a cheap hot slut or a strip dancer as a gift.

"I guess you're not interested anymore. But I have an offer, chase me more and I'll remove my blouse for you!!!" She shouted to Neji who was a kilometer away from her now.

"I suggest you not mess around like that coz' I might take it seriously!"

Tenten got startled with what she has said. She forgot how strong Neji was. She felt her chakra decreasing. But at the back of her mind, she was curious how a phlegmatic Hyuuga guy turns naughty and hungers to touch her. But what if Neji is rough or sadistic? What was she thinking of? She would not have sex with him right now!

Neji used his Byakugan eyes to see the level of her chakra and he got satisfied with what he saw. A wild smile drew on his face.

"Neji looks so ugly whenever he uses his Byakugan eyes. Damn it! He knows that my chakra is already decreasing!" She thought anxiously as she felt her legs weakened. Neji was coming nearer... and nearer.

She shut her eyes and found herself leaning against a big rock and Neji's arms were anchored on her two sides. She flew her eyes open and saw Neji's face so close to her. The Byakugan eyes disappeared. He was extremely handsome, panting so audibly, with beads of sweat rolling down his face. Also, his long hair made him looked noble and ingenious in his own way. She felt herself melt like butter under the sun. And before she knew it, Neji has already opened the buttons of her pink Chinese buttoned blouse and pushed it apart.

Tenten's chest was heaving, that made her beauty explicit to his eyes. The push of her lacy bra created a nice view of her cleavage. Neji's eyes were magnetized by its sight, which made Tenten shift her gaze to her side with a blush. She has never stood up like this before a guy.

Neji pulled his shirt over his shirt and tossed it aside. She looked at the corner of her eyes and slowly pivoted her head back to normal. Then she came to appreciate his physique. His biceps and chest were shaped perfectly due to intense training. If she only know how to paint or do sculpture, she would make him the subject.

He bent down, raised her chin a bit, and softly planted a kiss. This time, Tenten was able to feel the whole thing. The second kiss was better. She never thought this was happening. It was true that a lot of things change that there was no such permanence in this world. Neji has finally showed his soft side, the real human that he was.

"I love you Tenten..." He uttered as he untied one of her buns. She helped him as she untied the other. Her brown, wavy hair spread gently below her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke as he pulled her close they kissed passionately. Tenten put her arms around his neck and felt the smooth touch of his hair. Neji liked the feel of her soft body pressing against his. Her feminine scent drive him delirious as he wanted to return it when suddenly...

"What the fuck are you both doing?!" A familiar voice of man was heard.

"Neji-kun, it was Gai-sensei!" Tenten exclaimed as she turned around and button her blouse. Neji quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Is this what you're training on? If you want to do it, then find a private place!"

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei. We're really sorry." Tenten apologized with deep humiliation.

Neji would just say nothing but obviously blushing.

"Go home now! From now on, I'm going to manage the three of you again. Lee is fine now." Gai declared and watched the two dispersed in separate ways.

"Tenten, let's go out on a Sunday night."

"Sure!"


End file.
